¡Imposible!
by Sasunaru Lover yaoii
Summary: Eren con sus lentes de pasta gruesa, su cabello largo y desarreglado y su mente brillante es el nerd enamorado del chico mas popular de la escuela: Levi, y si su suerte no podia mejorar, ahora debe enfrentar un maraton en medio de un bosque acompañado de su platonico, no, definitivamente los nerds no tienen buena suerte. Yaoi. Riren. Romance
1. Eren Jeager

**Declaimer: **Mi segunda historia en el universo de Shingeki no Kyojin y de la pareja Riren...despues de discutir la idea con las tres personas que controlan mi destino como escritora de esta pareja y despues de un par de cambios decidi que quiza estaba lista para ser publicada y espero en dios sea aceptada como mi anterior trabajo, de verdad espero que les guste mucho porque bueno, dare mi mayor esfuerzo en esta historia como en todas las que me preceden :33

**Eren Jaeger el tipico genio que todos llaman nerd, y que termino enamorado del chico popular de su salon**

**Dedicatoria:** A las tres personas que lo leyeron y estuvieron de acuerdo en que debia subir esta infernal cosa llena de romance y cosas rosas, Lau, Sony y mi esposa, las quiero a todas :33

**Advertencias: **Fluffy, Amor, Romance cliche entre el nerd y el chico popular, cosas extrañas en los bosques xD!

**Parejas: **Este sera mi primer fanfic de SnK multiparing Riren 1OO& Jeanmin y no se que mas quiza una hetero por ahi (?)

**¡Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

–Eren Jaeger

.

.

.

Observa con detenimiento por la ventana, entre su reflejo y el exterior, enfoca su vista en la entrada del instituto por donde aún sus compañeros están transitando, la mayoría de ellos entran corriendo por las puertas, apurados por llegar a tiempo a su clase, aún faltan 5 minutos para que el timbre suene y las clases comiencen, deja de observar el portón y ahora presta atención a su reflejo.

Se mira, comenzando por su cabello castaño lleno de fijador, largo y cortado en capas disparejas tiene un pésimo aspecto, maltratado y mal peinado, pero que más puede hacer, sigue a sus ojos, verdes escondidos tras unas gafas de montura negra gruesa, se viste formal a veces pasado de moda, quien no si tiene un padre que es tan arcaico y serio y cuidadoso de las normas, que le obliga ante todo a ser una persona 'de bien', su piel bronceada y su 1.70 de estatura lo componen por completo, suspira y voltea la mirada cuando un murmullo familiar llama su atención

-¿Eh? –contesta a su amigo que le sonreía con vergüenza y el responde con una sonrisa pidiendo una disculpa silenciosa

-Qué si tienes la respuesta de la pregunta 17 –sonrió Armin a su lado, rubio de ojos azules y mirada inocente, pequeñito, vaya que lo era, con su piel blanca y esos enormes lentes de montura azul, igual de recatado que Eren, igual de nerd

-Ah sí, perdona –sonrió aun un poco distraído -2(7a + 3b – 9c)

-Esta correcta… ¡Bien! –Armin le sonrió suspirando aliviado y Eren devolvió dicha sonrisa

-Eres a veces un poco torpe para las matemáticas, verdad Min –rio cuando el más pequeño hizo un puchero sintiéndose ofendido

-Sabes que se me dificultan, me da una embolia cuando se trata de algebra –sonrió y Eren estuvo a punto de echarse a reír y responder un 'pero si tú eres un genio', si no fuera porque fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta corrediza del aula al abrirse y como por ella entro el chico más popular de toda la preparatoria

Rivaille Ackerman, Levi –como la mayoría de sus amigos le llaman y como Eren desearía poder decirle aunque sea una sola vez –es bueno en los deportes, excelente estudiante, no es carismático, mucho menos agradable, es todo lo contrario, tiene unos ojos verde olivo, serios e intimidantes, su piel blanca, que hace contraste perfecto con su negro cabello corto, si te metes con su estatura –ya que mide 1.65 –estas metiéndote con su temperamento y nada puede salir bien de eso, tiene un carácter que impone, que con solo una palabra ya te tiene arrodillado pidiéndole una disculpa.

Y extrañamente, sabiendo todo aquello Eren estaba perdidamente enamorado de él, desde esa primera vez que lo vio

.

.

.

_-F.B-_

_._

_._

_._

_-¡Vamos jóvenes, a correr! –la voz del profesor de educación física resonaba en sus oídos, pero sus piernas le decían que ya no podían correr más, en ese momento maldecía ser un genio para las materias pero dar asco en los deportes, se detuvo antes de que sus piernas temblaran tanto que no lo dejaran dar otro paso más, con la respiración agitada y el rostro rojo por el esfuerzo intentaba meter aire a sus pulmones con desesperación, acomodo el puente de sus lentes mejor en su nariz para que estos no cayeran, su última exhalación le devolvió un poco de la tranquilidad que necesitaba, fue cuando lo noto, un grupo de chicas con uniformes de primero que canturreaban cerca a las gradas de la cancha de futbol, escondidas parcialmente por las tablas de la misma_

_-Que guapo eso –menciono una, de cabellos cortos rubios y ojos color negro_

_-Sera mi próximo novio, eso seguro –murmuro otra, mas alta que las demás de cabello negro y ojos azules_

_-No si yo te lo gano Yumi –murmuro la tercera haciendo un ligero puchero_

_-Hm…-movido por la curiosidad se acercó lo suficiente, quedando un poco alejado de todas esas hormonas femeninas, las observo un momento para luego mirar a la cancha donde –pudo notar –que sus compañeros del mismo grado –pero salón diferente- tenían un partido en ese momento y estaba al parecer, a punto de terminar _

_No encontró en realidad algo…diferente, por lo cual las niñas se vieran tan emocionadas, hasta que escucho los vitoreo de uno de los equipos –todos vestidos con indicadores amarillos – por haber anotado un gol, ahí lo vio, siendo aplastado por todos sus compañeros que lo felicitaban por tan perfecta anotación _

_-¡Correcto! –grito el entrenador –el siguiente grupo pase –el pánico le invadió cuando noto que __**él **__tomaba posición un poco cercano a las gradas desde donde el espiaba, tomo una botella de agua y cerraba los ojos dejando caer el líquido por su boca y luego por toda su cabeza, para Eren fue una imagen que llevo a que su rostro por completo se tintara de un rojo intenso, agito su cabeza sintiéndose un poco torpe, cuando estuvo más calmando y volvió una vez más su vista hacia él, noto que esos ojos verdes olivo le miraban, -oh dios no- fue lo primero que pensó y juraba que su rostro se había puesto ahora más rojo que un tomate, corrió la mirada envuelto en pánico y escondiéndose un poco_

_-¿Ustedes que hacen aquí? –escucho a la prefecta que venía desde un punto cercano a ellos, con las manos en la cadera y una expresión seria _

_-A clases señoritas –las jóvenes decepcionadas se retiraron del lugar mientras ella, con la misma expresión de enfado se acercaba a el _

_-¿No deberías estar en clase? –murmuro apenas sin mirarlo y apunto de indicarle que estaba castigado por no atender a lo que debería de estar haciendo_

_-E-estoy en clase de educación física, me detuve un rato a descansar –la mujer no tuvo que preguntar más, solo tuvo que mirarlo para creerle, con esa playera blanca que le quedaba ligeramente más grande y los shorts, asintió indicándole que volviera a su actividad de correr, cuando Eren entro en si se dio cuenta que ahora el chico estaba siendo asediado por sus amigos y se quedó mirándolo otro rato más hasta que algo lo distrajo_

_-Su nombre es Rivaille Ackerman –brinco por el susto cuando una chica –bastante linda –y de voz suave pero firme le llamo la atención _

_Era alta, delgada y bastante hermosa, de cabellos cortos color negro, combinaban perfectamente con sus ojos y su piel clara como la nieve, se miraba seria pero tenía una sonrisa amable en sus labios _

_-Yo…yo no –murmuro complemente avergonzado, tartamudeando por haberse visto atrapado observando más de la cuenta _

_-Estas en la otra clase ¿verdad?, la que esta aun lado de la nuestra –Eren asintió por puro instinto _

_-Mi nombre es Mikasa…Mikasa Ackerman –sonrió tendiéndole la mano, el pequeño castaño apenas y se dio tiempo a procesar la información y responder al saludo_

_-Eres su... su…-murmuro ahora queriendo que la tierra se lo tragase_

_-Su hermana, si –_

_-E-eren Jaeger –murmuro con la vista agachada, ignorando el vitoreo lejanos, tratando de evitar esa bochornosa conversación, cambiando el tema para evitar que la chica pensara que en realidad era un acosador, aunque la ocasión solo se había dado y ya_

_-Mucho gusto Eren, nos veremos luego –sonrió dándose media vuelta y dejándolo ahí solo, con el shock de haberse visto atrapado mirando más de la cuenta, y sobre todo fue la hermana quien lo había descubierto, Eren podía esta vez pedir que el mundo se destruyera, y de verdad lo deseaba porque la vergüenza era más de lo que él podía soportar en toda su vida_

_._

_._

_._

(눈_눈)

.

.

.

Desde ese día Eren no había podido apartar la mirada de todo lo que el 'popular' Ackerman hiciera, quedando completamente prendado de él y se avergonzaba a niveles estratosféricos por su actitud tan infantil y de colegiala enamorada, también desde ese día había comenzado a volverse amigo de Mikasa, la chica –aunque sería –era amable y considerada con él y con Armin, los tres se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos en todo ese tiempo

Para la buena o mala suerte –como ustedes lo quieran ver –al segundo año de preparatoria, Rivaille y Mikasa habían quedado en el mismo salón que Eren, eso solo había acrecentado ese amor extraño que crecía en él.

-Eren –Armin lo volvió a sacar de sus pensamientos, era extraño que su menudito amigo jamás le recriminara cuando no le hacia el suficiente caso por perderse en sus pensamientos acerca de Rivaille

-Es hora ya del almuerzo, vamos –sonrió gentilmente, y el castaño exhalo, se había pasado una clase completa fantaseando con su platónico

Cuando llegaron al comedor, el ruido era demasiado, Armin corrió rápidamente a la fila de la cafetería para pedir lo que ese día comerían, mientras Eren buscaba una mesa desocupada, para su mala suerte, le había tocado una cercana a la mesa de los populares, toda una mesa llena de los chicos más ricos de toda esa institución, porque si no lo eh mencionado, Eren estudia en un instituto en el que debes tener dinero para entrar o tener un C.I muy alto, cosa que tanto Eren como el pequeño Armin tenían, porque dinero y posición, no.

Eren es un hijo de tenderos que vive su vida como una persona común y corriente, mientras Armin vive con su abuelo, un hombre viejo que ha de vivir de los pequeños trabajos que le salen ocasionalmente para mantenerse a él y a su pequeño nieto, que desea con todo el corazón llegar a hacer alguien y poder dejar descansar a su abuelo.

-Toma, te traje papa al horno –sonrió su amigo, dejando la bandeja frente a él y Eren sonrió en agradecimiento, Armin volteo cuando escucho el barullo de la mesa continua y suspiro abatido

-¿Aun? –pregunto Jaeger

-Aun…-murmuro Armin enfocando su vista a la persona a la que todos en la mesa parecían hacerle burla, Jean Kirstchein

-Deberías hablar con el –murmuro Eren llevando un pedazo de brócoli hervido a su boca, de las verduras que tenía en su palto

-Estás loco…claro que no, antes se burlaría de mi –murmuro Armin y era verdad, Jean era parte de los chicos que les molestaban a diario

-Solo es un chico más Armin –le murmuro para darle ánimos, cosa que no funciono de mucho

-Yo te podría decir lo mismo –contesto su amigo, llevándose un trocito de papa a la boca, cuando por la puerta entro Rivaille, con ese porte elegante que siempre le caracterizaba y llegaba hasta la mesa donde los demás chicos dejaron de hacer su barullo común para recibir a su amado 'líder'

-No digas eso, es completamente distinto…el, él es…es como un dios Armin es… –si sabía que exageraba, pero Eren lo miraba así, como algo imposible como algo completamente…

-Inalcanzable –murmuro abatido

-Pues yo lo veo como alguien normal, molesto, pero normal –pronto Mikasa se unió a la conversación asustando a ambos

-Mikasa-san –murmuro Eren, una vez más avergonzado

-Mikasa, Eren…solo Mikasa –sonrió

-Mikasa –murmuro Eren con algo de papa en la boca, desviando la mirada un poco avergonzado de que la chica siempre le corrigiera cuando intentaba ser tan formal como su padre le habia enseñado.

-Eso también va para ti Armin y deberían intentarlo con ellos igual –señalo a la mesa donde todos los chicos armaban un barullo porque Jean intentaba de un bocado terminarse toda la carne que tenía en su plato, mientras Rivaille, tan serio como siempre hacia una expresión de asco que hizo reír un poco a Eren

-¿Qué? –murmuraron asustados al prestarle atención a las palabras de su amiga

-Ahorita que te escuche hablar así de mi hermano Eren, debo decirte que él es como cualquier persona, quizá un poco más gruñón y todo un tirano, pero es como todos los demás

-Yo no lo creo –murmuro Eren para comer otro poco más de papa y mirar a Mikasa que dejaba escapar el aire con un poco de frustración

-Ya te darás cuenta de eso –sonrió dejando a ambos chicos desconcertados y caminando hasta la mesa donde su hermano estaba sentado estampando la cara del rubio contra la mesa y regañándolo por el desastre que hacía por comer de manera inapropiada

.

.

.

(눈_눈)

.

.

.

-¿Están todos listos? –el profesor de educación física Mike entro entusiasmado con una tablilla en las manos, Armin y Eren temblaban ligeramente en su asiento

-Como sabrán hoy la escuela les ha organizado a los de segundo año un maratón en el interior del bosque que bordea la institución, no se deben preocupar, irán en parejas como ya se le había comentado además de que a cada pareja se les dará un mapa, un brazalete, una brújula y el equipo necesario para este evento, no se separen de su pareja, siempre vayan al este, si se pierden deben tomar rumbo al norte para encontrar la carretera, una camioneta estar pasando periódicamente por ahí, si alguien se pierde recogerlo –sonrió –

-Espero que todo salga bien –murmuro Armin, temblando de miedo en su asiento, ignorando las siguientes indicaciones que el profesor daba

-Veras que si –le sonrió Mikasa tranquila

-Yo no estoy muy seguro –murmuro Eren, sintiendo un poco de reticencia hacia el evento

-Si te tocara con Rivaille seguro que saltarías de la emoción –Armin lo dijo en un tono realmente bajo, para que nadie más que Eren lo escuchara y este a su vez se sonrojo furiosamente, desechando la idea de inmediato, ya que como él decía, no tenía tanta suerte

-Bueno, silencio todos, es hora de asignar los equipos –menciono el profesor, uno tras otro las parejas se fueron conformando.

-Arlet y Ackerman…Mikasa –Armin suspiro tranquilo, sonriéndole a su amiga que estaba aún lado de él, pero sintiendo casi de inmediato un poco de pena por Eren, porque hubiera deseado que aunque se perdieran los dos en el bosque estar juntos en ese maratón

Y entonces llego ese momento, ese que ninguno de los dos en sus más locos sueños, se pudo haber imaginado

-Jaeger y….-A Eren le pareció una eternidad esperar a que nombraran a su compañero

-Ackerman…Rivaille

Continuara…

* * *

**¡Tatakae Eren!**

**Fin del capitulo I**

**Capitulo II -Rivaille Ackerman**

Ha Eren le timblan las piernas, su pecho se comprime entre el nerviosismo y el miedo, Rivaille jamas le a tratado mal, de echo, jamas le a dirigido la palabra y eso no sabe si le calma o le aterra, porque no sabe que esperar...Armin le da animos y no sabe porque Mikasa tiene esa sonrisa tan...extraña en los labios, como si supiera algo que el...no sabe.

* * *

Eso fue todo...espero les guste este nuevo AU con tematica de instituto, si no les gusta estan en su derecho de decirme que borre esto y que mejor me vaya a vender borregos en el monte o yo que se xD 

Y si les gusta haganmelo saber en un Review, nos vemos pronto :3

¡Sasu las ama!


	2. Rivaille Ackerman

**Declaimer: **¡Olo! despues de un mesesito algo dificil les actualizacion, no me lancen nada hoy...estoy enfermita, tengo colito y me siento malita u.u bueno como sea, me alegra muchisimo que esta historia tambien fuera aceptada de tan buena manera *-* las quiero, y tenia algo de miedo de que no les gustara por ser tematica de instito y que Eren fuera nerd, concuerdo con la mayoria...Eren aun con esa pinta se ve adorable xD! lo siento, es que todo nerd y desarreglado sigue siento una lindura :33

**'Que alguien me despierte, se los suplico' pensaba Eren mientras se cambiaba en el vestidor**

**Dedicatoria: **Para Sony que me lleva flan y me dio un lindo regalo de cumpleaños que apenas paso, para mi esposa Hina a la que adoro y que tambien me dio un regalo precioso...para todas las lindas que me dejaron un comentario el capitulo pasado

**Advertencia: **Yaoi, BoyxBoy...amor entre chicos, un Eren que tiembla como si estuviera enmedio de un terremoto, Hanji es profesora, Levi no lo es jaja

**¡Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

–Rivaille Ackerman

.

.

.

Camina como desquiciado por todo el vestidor, Mikasa quien le mira puede jurar que la fricción de sus tenis harán un hoyo en el piso; Armin no ha parado mientras va de aquí para haya –ya vestido con su ropa de deporte –por todo el vestidor del colegio, las palabras ya comienzan a ser inentendibles para la morena y Eren, bueno, Eren es un caso distinto.

El pobre muchacho no se ha cambiado si quiera, aunque el profesor ha indicado hace casi 20 minutos que deberían estar listos. Sentado en una de las bancas de madera tiene sus manos juntas, apretándolas con fuerza, tanta que tiemblan. Está rígido, tenso como un cordel. Su mirada esta fija mientras observa algo maravilloso que solo él nota en la pared blanca de esa inmensa habitación.  
Mikasa ya no sabe qué hacer para despertarlo y Armin no se calla para dejarla pensar.

-¡Eren! De-debes estar tranquilo ¿correcto? Todo estará bien –las palabras se empujaban para salir de sus labios producto de los nervios. Armin se detuvo cuando cayó en cuenta que la persona que debería hacer todo ese pancho estaba sentado, completamente tenso y con una expresión de terror en el rostro. Se inclinó y lo tomo de los hombros, logrando despertarlo.

-A-armin –de sus labios salió un ligero gemido mezcla de sorpresa y miedo; una súplica, un deseo, "despiértame" decían sus ojos. Si, aun no lo podía creer del todo.

-Eren, debes estar tranquilo –menciono Mikasa a un lado de él, sonriéndole y poniendo su mano sobre su hombro para tranquilizarle; esa sonrisa se le hizo un tanto extraña, quizá solo imaginaba cosas.

-¡Ya se! Si quieres cambia de lugar conmigo, no me importaría –Armin le sonrió, un poco más calmado y con una sonrisa tierna en el rostro.

-De eso nada –Mikasa se levantó del asiento con el seño ligeramente fruncido y con los brazos cruzados.

-Ti-tiene razón Armin. Saldré y… hare esa carrera con Rivaille-san. Lo peor que puede pasar es que me moleste como los demás –sonrió y se levantó del asiento decidido a cambiarse la ropa de deportes.

Armin le vio un poco acongojado, deseaba de verdad que Rivaille Ackerman no fuera como Jean, Reiner o Berthold quienes no desaprovechaban una oportunidad para poder molestarles, golpearlos y dejarlos con el orgullo pisoteado.

Rivaille jamás se había acercado a ellos, ni para molestarles, ni para dirigirles la palabra. El mellizo de los Ackerman en sí, parecia vivir sin saber que ese par de chicos existía, por eso Armin deseaba que el pelinegro no fuera cruel con Eren.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien –Mikasa le sonrió acariciándole de paso los rubios cabellos de Armin. Se levantó de la banca y camino un par de pasos a la entrada del vestidor, apenas girándose antes de salir.

-Te veo en la salida. Apura a Eren que vamos un poco retrasados – finalizo mientras giraba de nueva cuenta y seguía caminando.

.

.

.

(눈_눈)

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron, Eren había dejado de parecer una estatua y temblaba apenas ligeramente; su rostro está completamente rojo y camina trastabillando en ocasiones.

-¡Chicos, muévanse! Necesito que se coloquen en las marcas que se encuentran alrededor, deben ser ocupadas por parejas ¡Dense prisa, rápido, rápido! –el profesor Mike comenzó a movilizarlos.

Armin noto enseguida los señalamientos; pequeñas marcas de colores que estaban a unos 6 metros de distancia una de otras.

Tomo con cuidado a Eren cuando observo a Mikasa sobre un pequeño tache color rojo que se notaba desde la entrada del colegio. La chica les sonrió apenas los diviso.

-Mira Eren, encontré este lugar para ti. Desde aquí a Rivaille no se le dificultara verte cuando venga a buscarte –sonrió como si lo que acabara de decir no tuviera ninguna importancia; un comentario inocente que altero un poco al joven de nueva cuenta.

-Todo estará bien –sonrió Armin y el ojiverde asintió de manera automática.

- Oye Eren –Mikasa volvió a hablar a un tono más bajo para que nadie les escuchara, como si fuera un susurro confidente–Dime ¿no has pensado en que podrías decirle lo que sientes a mi hermano? –Eren se paralizo y la miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sorprendido y asustado.

-¿De qué hablas? –murmuro

-Ya sabes… estarán solos en un bosque, sin que nadie los moleste.

-No, ni hablar, jamás…estás loca, ¿qué te pasa? – objeto mientras hacia todo lo posible por mantener su voz en tono bajo. Presa del pánico comenzó a tartamudear y hablar con rapidez. Los nervios crecían y su miedo con ellos. La idea era descabellada por no decir que era una locura ¿qué iba a decir? ¡Si de por sí con solo verle se quedaba quieto y mudo, rojo como un semáforo!

-¡Jamás! –grito, haciendo que un par de sus compañeros voltearan a verlo y se rieran. Él solo alcanzo a enrojecer por el espectáculo que estaba dando. Mikasa iba a objetar cuando Hanji -la profesora de Química- llego riendo y agitando papeles.

-Arlet, Ackerman, Jeager ¿Quién ocupa este lugar? –pregunto sonriente.

-Eren, señorita Hanji – respondió Mikasa al instante.

-Ohh ¿y con quien le toca? –pregunto la profesora con suma curiosidad.

-Con mi hermano profesora Hanji –menciono la morena. Eren no entendió porque la profesora sonrió de oreja a oreja, con una mueca siniestra y divertida.

-¿Con quién te toca a ti Ackerman?

-Con Armin, profesora.

-Oh, entonces dejen al señor Jeager esperar a su pareja y vayan a buscar un sitio –Eren dio un brinquito asustado, notando la sutil sonrisa que le dedicaba su profesora mientras se alejaba para seguir pidiendo a los alumnos que fueran una pareja por marca.

-Suerte –murmuro Armin, tomándole de las manos y sonriendo. Mikasa se quedaba observándolo hasta que decidió hablar.

-Eren, no quiero enterarme que no le hablaste nada…Recuerda lo que te dije él es un chico normal ¿entendido? Solo se tú mismo –la morena sonrió y Eren asintió quedamente.

Mikasa tomo el brazo de Armin y lo jalo mientras el pequeño le dedicaba una mirada tímida y llena de pena. Eren se quedó solo, sintiendo como poco a poco el pánico le llenaba.

Al verse abandonado Eren comenzó a sentirse una vez más nervioso; de nada ayudaba que varios chicos de su salón (que casualmente eran populares) le miraban mientras cuchicheaban cosas que -por el tono de voz que usaban- no lograba escuchar; notaba las risitas que venían después, risas de burla que juraba, estaban dirigidas a su persona.

Él está consciente de lo nerd que es, lo tan poco agraciado y que lo único que tenía verdadero valor en él era su cerebro, nada más. pero realmente ya no deseaba ser motivo de burla tal y como lo estaba siendo en ese momento.

Apretó los labios y bajo el rostro que, como siempre, tenía una expresión de infinita pena. Sintiendo sus nervios crecer de solo pensar lo que sucedería cuando Rivaille apareciera; ¿qué diría? ¿qué haría? ¿y si le ignoraba? ¿podría con eso? No, claro que no podría. La voz de su profesora lo saco de su letargo

-Señoritas no me interesa su chismorreo ¿acaso no entendieron las indicaciones? Dije dos personas por señalamiento, así que ¿se mueven o debo explicarles las cosas con peras y manzanas para que las comprendan? –Hanji había llegado a salvarlo, menos mal –así que las dos sobrantes se me largan a otro señalamiento si no quieren que las suspenda por no acatar una orden –la mujer era muy simpática y bastante alegre, pero cuando no acataban sus órdenes podría convertirse en alguien demasiado áspera.

-Erencito – canturreo con alegría mientras arrastraba la palabra. La profesora sonrió cambiando por completo su semblante. – Entiendo que tu compañero es Rivaille ¿cierto? –Eren levanto la cabeza.

-Si…así es –hablo, tratando con todas sus fuerzas no tartamudear.

-Bueno, Levi-chan –como le encantaba decirle de aquella manera para molestarlo –está atendiendo un asunto en la dirección, así que no tardara demasiado en venir ¿ok?.- sonrio.

Allí estaba, esa media sonrisa, un gesto que a Eren se le hizo extraño y que lo dejo dudando un momento. Era casi la misma sonrisa que le había dado al principio y la misma que Mikasa había echo cuando habían anunciado las parejas ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

-Claro –murmuro en respuesta.

Hanji complacida con la respuesta del menor se volvió a revisar cada marca para que acataran –ahora si –sus órdenes. Como si de un sargento cruel se tratara.

Eren no logro notar las miradas fastidiadas que le dirigían a su persona, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en que ese fatal momento se avecinaba, estaba cada vez más cerca.

.

.

.

.

_-Jeager… ¿verdad?_

.

.

.

.

Eren se paralizo, sintiendo el sudor frio bajar por su espalda estremeciéndole, tomándole por sorpresa. Jamás había escuchado la voz de Rivaille tan cercana. A su espalda Levi le miraba escudriñándolo.

-¿Eres Eren Jeager? –Eren dio un casi un giro exagerado, sintiéndose mareado por el conjunto de sensaciones; con el cuerpo quieto y la mirada enorme (consecuencia de la sorpresa). Ninguna de sus extremidades le respondía y lo único inteligente que le dejaron hacer sus desquiciadas neuronas -que intentaban hilar una idea, una respuesta- fue asentir.

Rivaille solo estaba comenzando a impacientarse y Eren estaba cayendo de nueva cuenta en los nervios y la histeria, cuando el profesor Mike se acercó hasta ellos.

-Jeager, Ackerman, esta es su mochila de supervivencia –Mike se había acercado, cortando de lleno con lo que Eren podría llamar "un incómodo momento".

El profesor le tendió la mochila color verde con el escudo del colegio a Rivaille quien la tomo sin problema alguno; dentro había vendajes, alcohol, botellas de agua, brazaletes inteligente, un mapa y una brújula.

Eren observo el pequeño aparato que descansaba en las manos de Rivaille

-Estos son brazaletes inteligentes. Tienen integrado un dispositivo GPS que está conectado con un satélite privado que monitoreara su ubicación constantemente en cuanto ustedes presionen el pequeño botón verde. Deben recordar que el botón rojo es exclusivo para emergencias ¡solo para EMERGENCIAS! .- decía mientras recalcaba la palabra y los miraba seriamente.- Si se pierden y notan que no encuentran la salida, o si alguno de los dos sufre un accidente presionen el botón rojo ¿has entendido Jeager? –el profesor le miro con detenimiento y Eren salió de su estupor; se había quedado mirando detenidamente a su compañero, cosa que provoco que se sonrojara con intensidad .

Su maestro dejo escapar una exhalación.

-Eren…doy gracias a que te tocara con Ackerman. Sé que los viajes de campo y tú no son especialmente amigos, pero necesito que pongas mucha atención en esto, no deseo que salgas herido –Eren aun con el rostro rojo asintió.

-Di-discúlpeme profesor –musito con la voz baja y la mirada agachada. Mike volvió a suspirar.

-Está bien, espero que usted joven Ackerman haya acatado bien todas las indicaciones y pueda conservar a salvo a su compañero.

-No se preocupe profesor, llegaremos a la meta –contesto Rivaille -con ese tono tan monocorde que poseía- al instante que se ponía la mochila en el hombro y aceptaba el asentimiento que hacia el profesor.

Mike continúo con la siguiente pareja, explicando una vez más todo ese procedimiento y las indicaciones necesario. Ese eterno discurso que comenzaba hartarle.

El silencio se volvió a hacer presente entre ambos. Eren podía escuchar claramente el latido desenfrenado de su corazón retumbar contra sus oídos; él solo deseaba con todo su ser que Rivaille no llegara a escuchar ese incesante sonido.

Comenzaba a sentirse con cada segundo más nervioso; la mirada penetrante del pelinegro a su espalda le estaba intimidando y avergonzando a partes iguales. Sentía que era él quien le observaba detenidamente y no quería que le siguiera mirando porque, entre más tiempo lo hacía, sentía que iba a colapsar en cualquier momento, su rostro terminaría por ceder y terminaría por ponerse rojo (una vez más).

-¡Levi! –La voz de Jean a tres marcas más adelante se logró escuchar. Marco –amigo del rubio ceniza –hacia una expresión exasperada en ese momento. -Ten cuidado, no queremos que nuestro amado líder se pierda con semejante carga que tiene que llevar.

Pudo notar que Marco bufaba y volteaba la mirada a otro lado, mientras un par de círculos más cerca un par chicas chillaba y le gritaba al rubio que no dijera tonterías como esas (aunque estuvieran de acuerdo).

-Cierra la puta boca Kirstchein –grito Rivaille con una voz acida para hacerse escuchar; una voz que a Eren se le antojo malhumorada, como si el chiste no le hubiera caído en gracia.

-Admítelo… con ese lastre puede que no salgas vivo de allí –volvió a gritar y Rivaille chásquelo la lengua observando a Eren que apretaba los puños, sensible ante toda esa situación.

-¡Cierra la boca o iré yo a cerrártela, cara de caballo! –fue lo único que escucho de Rivaille.

Cuando las chicas reían y Marco le murmuraba algo a Jean que le hizo enfadar un poco. Eren supuso que era un "te lo dije". Cuando volteo la mirada Jean le sacaba la lengua y Marco le miraba como pidiéndole una disculpa.

Realmente ese día no podía ser peor para el pobre castaño.

.

.

.

(눈_눈)

.

.

.

Los profesores dieron una última vuelta para verificar que todo estuviera listo y los alumnos estuvieran preparados. Pronto el sonido de la sirena le dijo a Eren que eso había comenzado y nervioso se quedó parado en su lugar, como si sus pies estuvieran enterrados en el suelo. Rivaille se había echado la mochila al hombro y comenzó a dar un par de pasos delante de él.

Eren por un momento sintió el horrible estremecimiento en su cuerpo y un dolor agudo en donde estaba su corazón. Se quedó pensando que quizá Rivaille le ignoraría, siempre lo había echo y su corazón se encogió un poco más; la desolación lo asalto. Sí, eso haría. Lo abandonaría, que otra cosa si no…

-¿No vienes? –Levi lo saco de esa tristeza, cuando girando su cuerpo se le quedo mirando a solo un par de metros de él. Eren apenas levanto el rostro, sorprendido, cuando le miro acercarse a él de nuevo.

-Mira…sé que esta clase de cosas no te gustan porque seguramente piensas que eres muy malo para esto, y que te perderás apenas crucemos la entrada. Pero no tienes de que preocuparte, todo estará bien –le dedico una mirada profunda.- No tienes que temer, prometo que no dejare que nada te pase ¿correcto?

Eren se quedó ahí parado, estático y deseando con todas su fuerzas que lo que acaba de escuchar fuera real (y lo era, claro que lo era).

Ya no le importaba quedar como un nerd, que tuviera un conflicto eterno con la naturaleza (una pelea que había tenido desde su nacimiento), no le interesaba si se perdía. No le importaba nada en ese momento, las palabras de Rivaille retumbaban en su mente con tanta fuerza que no podía pensar en nada más.

.

.

.

"_Yo te cuidare, te lo prometo"_

.

.

.

Fue lo último que Eren alcanzo a escuchar antes de quedarse mirando la espalda de Rivaille y como con un fuerte apretón el mayor lo jalaba dentro del bosque. Eso era todo, solo podía pensar en eso; ya no cruzo ni la idea de si era deplorable, si era un nerd o la poca gracia que poseía. En ese momento solo era él y las palabras de Levi marcadas en su mente.

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

**¡Tatakae Eren!**

**Fin del capitulo II**

**Capitulo III: No me dejes**

Si sumas a esta ecuacion, un Eren con unos enormes lentes de pasta gruesa y gran aumento + un bosque lleno de lodo, humedad, insectos vaya para resumir...naturaleza, te encontraras en que siempre resultaba en desastre, el enemigo acerrimo del castaño siempre fue el campo, aun en los viajes familiares Eren no sobrevivia si no era con un par de heridas de guerra y en esta ocasion no seria distinto

_'Eren, mocoso...no te atrevas a dormirte, quedate conmigo'_

La voz de Rivaille sonaba maravillosa, pero tan lejana...¿Que estaba ocurriendo?

* * *

**Reviews**

**Suzaku Namikaze: **Ok, no borrare nada...jajaja y si yo tambien opino que si hubiera habido un chico como Rivaille en mi escuela o babeaba...mas bien de plano si que lo acosaba, no te me pongas loca por el que es para Eren xD! gracias por leer y por el tan animoso comentario

CassianAlday: No, no me mates, no lo borre vez...y ya escribir mucho, mucho, mucho tanto que traje actualizacion jaja...gracias por el comentario

S. -chan: Lo se, la tematica de insituto da material para todo...que bueno que te gusto, y que lo consideraras tierno espero esta actualizacion te haya gustado, gracias por el comentario

Tentacool-chan: Que bueno que te gustara, y si Eren nerd es hermoso xD!

ZakuryMinashiro: ¡Riren rulez! De echo, Heichou no sera el tipico chico popular que es arrogante (bueno lo sera poquito) y que maltrata al uke constantemente, no el sera diferente porque me gusta lo diferente xD! no sera OCC Eren es un nerd bello, lo adoro xD!que bueno que te guste como se desarrolla y ya veras como se van queriendo ese par, gracias por el comentario

Aoi'Shuu: No note que se viera tan divertido aunque esa era la idea xD! uste no sabe lo que pasara en ese bosque, pura cosa candente y sucia se imagina usted...pero NOOO~ pero ya le di spoiler jajaja okno xD LOL! Gracias por el comentario

Guest: Suele pasar, que bueno que te gustara tanto para engancharte asi, aqui tienes mas...espero este capitulo te agrade, gracias por el comentario

Guest: Poco drama, poco drama o quien sabe xD ya veremos como llevo esta cosa que tiene algo de cliche espero que no tanto, gracias por el comentario

Zhigard: Aw gracias :33

Anvaz: No los abandone tanto tiempo...me alegra que te gustara el inicio de esta loca historia y como vez la continue no borre y no trabajo vendiendo cabras, ademas esa chamba ni rentable es xD jajaja como sea, espero disfrutaras de este capitulo

Rinaloid**:** Que bueno que te gusta...muchas gracias por leer

Anonimo XD: Muchas Gracias, espero que te siga gustando aun en este capitulo

Joeri-Izamune: Pues bueno...Gracias primero por que te gustara y dejaras un comentario...siguiendo a lo demas xD! Eren si se ve todo tierno, mi vida quiero protegerlo por siempre aunque se vea todo nerd, es como esos nerds adorables que amas porque feitos y eso te dan no se que xD! Levi si no lo ama pronto mandare a los sicarios a que le peguen ok no...Mikasa si es el macho alfa que mantiene unido ese grupo de pequeñas creaturas adorables, es su salvadora y obvio cuando andan con ella nada les hacen pobres bebes tendre que hacerlos pasar bullying pero poquito pss, ahm, que mas, Armin, ese mocosito rubio si tendra a su Jean pero eso se manejara aparte y sera algo 'raro' creo xD si mi mente no me engaña y me cambia la jugada despues...es todo, gracias por leer y espero disfrutaras este capitulo

tsuki: Ya hay mas capitulos :3

* * *

Tengo dolores de parto (?) no...es solo mi utero que me dice 'QUIERO UN BEBE PERRA' como sea dejare de sufrir, Eren debes resisitir, yo entiendo esa sensacion de que la naturaleza te odie jajaja...espero les haya gustado el capitulo, ya Levi tendra mas participacion en el siguiente y espero traerlo en menos de unos 15 dias :33

¿Me regalan un review?


	3. ¡No me dejes!

**Declaimer: **Mis creaturas del señor, como lei todos los reviews que me pedian piedad por saber que le pasaba a Eren, me llene de misericordia (?) y vine a decirselos, okya, basta de payasadas xD! lamento la tardanza y los problemas que esto les ocasiona (?) tuve un bloqueo/hueva/mucho trabajo y por eso no habia podido escribir Riren...pero si escribir RinHaru quemaldito sacrilegio, por eso vine a compensarlas, espero les guste este capitulo en el que develamos mas cosas extrañas del enanito con temperamento dificil xD

**¡No me dejes Eren, quedate conmigo...te lo suplico!**

**Dedicatoria: **Esta es una dedicatoria especial, para Yumi Steirn (lamento si lo escribi mal) administradora de Levi x Eren fan Yumi ...espero te guste este capitulo de esta historia, lo se, querias Hades enamorado asi que no me desespere mujer, que en unas horas tambien lo subo...por lo mientras que termino ese otro regalo para ti, disfruta este, diviertete mucho y dame pastel ewe ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

**Advertencia: **¡Favor de pasar a limpiar el pasillo 1! esta lleno de miel...esta cosa da diabetes (?) no se segun yo, quiza solo exagero, ya saben lo de costumbre...Riren, Yaoi...cosas gays...Eren siendo torpemente hermoso a su manera, Levi es Levi y es medio HDP jamas se lo quitaremos

**Aviso Importante:** Para las seguidoras de Hades enamorado, ¡NO ME MATEN! en un par de horas les traere actualizacion...¡Lo juro! pero dejen las armas...me asusto y pierdo el hilo de mis ideas...bueno, sha bye~

_¡Disfruten el capitulo!_

* * *

¡No me dejes!

.

.

.

_¡Auch!_

El sonido de la rama golpeando contra la piel ajena seguido a un quejido de dolor le hizo alertarse y voltear la mirada, tras él, Eren estaba acuclillado dando la espalda sobando su rostro, la rama del árbol le había dado directo en el rostro dejándole una marcar rojiza, que se sobaba con insistencia

-¿Estas bien? –le miro por un segundo, inclinando el rostro para poder observarle mejor y verificar su estado, Eren agito la cabeza con el rostro escondido entre sus manos, lo único que alcanzo a ver Levi fueron las orejas completamente rojas de su compañero de equipo que seguía acuclillado

Suspiro intranquilo, quedándose quieto, pensando en la inusual situación, llevando consigo un chico que claramente era un enemigo de la naturaleza, recordando como había terminado en esta adorable e inusual situación

.

.

.

(눈_눈)

_._

_._

_._

_1 semana antes_

_-¡Profesor! –Erwin se detuvo cuando la voz de Rivaille le alcanzo, caminaba por los largos pasillos directo a su oficina _

_-¡Levi! No deberías… ¿no tienes clases? –le observo, el chico aunque con la misma parca expresión, lucia contrariado_

_-Quería…pedirte un favor –murmuro desviando la mirada ligeramente_

_-Un favor… ¿¡Un favor?! –alzo la voz_

_-¡Shh!…no hagas escándalo y dime si lo puedes hacer o no –murmuro, ya un tanto hastiado, perdiendo la poca paciencia que posee_

_-Depende, si esta en mis posibilidades –_

_-Quisiera…si tu podrías…mierda… –murmuro bajo, porque se le hacía tan difícil pedir algo como eso, era sencillo ¿no?, comenzaba a dudarlo_

_-Levi-chan quiere que lo emparejes con el chico que le gusta –la voz a su espalda le hizo congelarse, rápido comenzó a sentir miedo, pero el sentimiento desapareció para convertirse en rabia de la más pura, dio media vuelta y observo a Hanji que sonriente venia acompañada de Mikasa_

_-Levi… ¿eres homosexual? –le miro Erwin intrigado _

_-Joder ¡NO! –grito, observando a Erwin con una mirada de pánico, que el chico pensaba era solo odio_

_-Ahora eres todo un hombre y sabrás lo que es bueno Levi, probaras los manjares de ser gay–rio Hanji a su lado, haciendo una expresión de victoria con sus dedos_

_-Que quieres decir con 'Ahora' y que probare los…mierda ¡Estás loca!–gruño mirando a su profesora_

_-Entonces…quieres que te emparejen con alguien en especial…bueno, yo no tengo la autoridad en eso, es Mike quien se encargó de esas cosas –Erwin le sonrió amable_

_-Es por eso mismo que hemos venido a verte -¿hemos? Pensó Levi, se supone que solo era él y que Hanji no sabía nada_

_-Usted tiene una buena relación con el profesor Mike ¿no es así? –Mikasa completo la frase de Hanji, y Rivaille sintió un poco de satisfacción al verlo nervioso _

_-Si pero…bueno –tartamudeo _

_-Te lo encargamos…la persona que le gusta es Eren –rio Hanji dando media vuelta y yéndose sonriente _

_-¡Joder!–grito Levi, mirando la espalda de su profesora como queriendo matarla con la mirada_

_-Suerte hermano –murmuro Mikasa y Erwin se le quedo mirando _

_-Con que Eren –si no fuera porque Erwin era el director de la institución y amigo de sus padres, realmente le hubiera pegado una patada en la espinilla _

_-Cállate –murmuro metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y alejándose de esa risita risueña que el rubio regalaba, como le jodia, enserio._

_._

_._

_._

(눈_눈)

.

.

.

_Erwin toco un par de veces hasta escuchar el 'adelante' al otro lado de la sala de profesores, Hanji le había comentado que precisamente a esa hora Mike estaría solo, terminando de detallar lo último del maratón de los de segundo año_

_-Hola Mike –sonrió cuando el profesor se levantó rápidamente de su silla, azotando las manos contra la mesa y alzando el rostro para percibir su aroma, era una maña que tenía desde siempre _

_-Erwin, ¿qué haces aquí? –le miro_

_-Venía a pedirte un favor –_

_-¿Quieres una cita? –le sonrió _

_-No, me podrías enseñar la lista donde hiciste los emparejamientos –el rubio tomo la hoja que le ofrecían y comenzó a tachar algunos nombres hasta que el profesor de educación física se la retiro_

_-Oye, no hagas eso, yo estoy encargado de todo esto –murmuro un tanto ofendido _

_-¿Si acepto salir contigo, me dejaras cambiar algunas cosas? –le miro detenidamente _

_Unos minutos después Erwin tachaba un par de nombres para colocar otros en su lugar, mientras Mike, sentado en el sillón tenía una sonrisa en el rostro._

_._

_._

_._

(눈_눈)

.

.

.

Si, había ido a meterse en ese ligero problema por su cuenta, ya ahora ahí, en medio de un bosque no tenía ni la menor idea de que decir o que hacer, jodido enamoramiento de mierda

-De verdad…–comenzó a intentar trazar una conversación –No eres bueno en este tipo de cosas ¿cierto? -le vio levantarse nervioso, disimulando que el accidente no había pasado, sobándose la marca rojiza que estaba ahora en un lado de su mejilla

-N-no…no se me da bien –Rivaille tuvo que volver su vista hacia la brújula que sostenía en su mano distrayéndose de la adorable imagen que le regalaba Eren, porque en ese momento le había parecido tierno

Se detuvo al darse cuenta que debía volver a trazar la ruta, pues por lo que había estado experimentado desde que salieran, la ruta más rápida no era precisamente la más viable para las habilidades de su compañero

-Q-que ha-hace…-murmuro Eren quieto en el lugar donde se había quedado, con la mirada nerviosa

-Estoy fijando la ruta que tomaremos –siguió distrayéndose con el mapa para no observar lo adorable que era la expresión de desconcierto y miedo que tenía Eren en ese momento, evitando laderas altas, acantilados o cualquier otro peligro que se potencia con la presencia del pequeño y frágil Jeager

-¿Puedo llamarte Eren? –murmuro sin apartar la vista del mapa, Eren comenzó a temblar como un chihuahua

-E-es…y-yo…s-si –termino por contestar el castañito que sentía que su corazón terminaría de salirse de su pecho si continuaba en esa situación

Rivaille continúo observando el mapa un par de minutos más, con pequeño intervalos entre el arrugado papel y la brújula

-Bueno, Eren, el camino será más largo de lo previsto –guardo el papel en la mochila y observo al chico

-¿Por qué?

-Si tomamos el camino más corto, será complicado y bueno…-intento con todas sus fuerzas no hacer una expresión de hastió, pero no resulto –no estamos en condiciones de hacerlo –Eren agacho la mirada y el termino por sentirse mal, después de todo, el chico era la causa de que él hubiera pensado en un camino menos sinuoso y peligroso, pues cada 5 metros sufría un percance, no quería herirle, pero había terminado por hacerlo, era normal que los chicos fueran buenos para ese tipo de cosas, pero Eren, era Eren, esa habilidad masculina de afrontar a la naturaleza y vencerla había sido sustituida por esa increíble inteligencia y la belleza que según su hermana, solo pocas personas eran capaces de aprecias y Mikasa le había dicho que él era una de ellas aunque el aun tenía cierta reticencia a aceptarlo del todo.

-E-entiendo –murmuro el castaño con su mirada agachada

-Hay que continuar –se llevó la mochila al hombro y volvió a retomar la marcha

Habían caminado por lo menos unos 20 minutos, y definitivamente Rivaille estaba completamente seguro que la guerra de Eren contra la naturaleza era una cosa seria, el chico se tropezaba, caía, golpeaba o hería constantemente, ya se había atorado con ramas unas 5 veces, tropezado con raíces unas 10, suspiro, deteniéndose al llegar a un pequeño desnivel, no era más de metro y medio, pero Levi sabía que metro y medio para Eren seguro significaría 10

Rivaille se colocó justo en la orilla observando detenidamente el lugar más propicio para caer, y de repente de un brinco se dejó ir, cayendo perfectamente al otro lado de manera limpia, miro a Eren que con sus manos juntas volteaba a todos lados, seguramente pensando que hacer, Rivaille dejo la mochila en el suelo y se acercó hasta la orilla

-Siéntate –ordeno y Eren se le quedo viendo

-Eren, no te lo repetiré dos veces, siéntate en el filo –el confundido muchacho se acomodó las gafas de montura negra y se sentó con sus piernas colgando, si alguien le hubiera dicho que lo siguiente estaba por pasar, jamás lo hubiera creído, Rivaille lo tomo de la cintura, haciéndolo enrojecer al instante, y el luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para contenerlo –o eso era lo que parecía –

-Te bajare…a la cuenta de tres te impulsaras ¿Correcto? –Eren asintió, tan nervioso que es incapaz de abrir la boca

-1….2….3 –Levi sintió como el oji esmeralda se impulsaba y pronto lo sostuvo, sorprendiéndose de lo ligero que podía llegar a ser, deseaba de verdad tenerlo sujeto así por siempre, pues, aunque solo lo tenía agarrado de su cintura, la sensación era avasalladora y majestuosa, el calor era…

-Me puede bajar –escucho como Eren murmuraba con la voz temblorosa, agito la cabeza un par de veces y asintió, dejando que los pies de Eren tocaran el suelo

-Eres muy ligero, para ser un chico –dijo con un poco de saña

-Pues lo siento…por pesar menos que los otros chicos que ha cargado –Eren murmuro con todo el valor que el coraje de escuchar eso le había proporcionado, para casi enseguida darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y enrojecer en vergüenza

-No es que cargue muchos, pero a veces con los entrenaditos debo de hacerlo…-murmuro Rivaille satisfecho por la reacción del castaño

-Lo lamento, Ackerman…san –se detuvo pensando para luego terminar adhiriendo el honorifico

-Rivaille o Levi…escoge uno, si me llamas Ackerman siento que le hablas a mi hermana –Eren se detuvo por un segundo para procesar lo escuchado, mientras Levi seguía caminando

-S-si, Rivaille…san –no lo pudo evitar, pero no escucho como el joven de los Ackerman por 5 minutos chasqueaba la lengua

Continuaron caminando un par de minutos más, Rivaille comenzaba a sentir esa extraña tensión y el deseo latente de Eren de hablarle de cualquier cosa, su hermana se lo había comentado, el pequeño Jeager no era alguien que tuviera la enorme capacidad de socializar, era bastante callado y tímido, en ese momento lo estaba notando

Joder, tenía que hablar de algo, de verdad que el silencio le estaba incomodando, él tampoco era alguien que especialmente le gustara hablar, apenas y lo hacía, pero la necesidad de entablar aunque sea una plática insignificante y sin sentido le estaba agobiando

-¿Y… -comenzó –como llegaste a estudiar en esta escuela? –pregunto con todo el valor que alcanzo a juntar en ese momento y que se le hacía extraño que tuviera que reunirlo pues el, no era especialmente tímido

-Bueno yo…-el escucho tartamudear, pero no volteo a mirarle en ninguno momento, dándole la espalda esperaba que tomara valor –Obtuve una beca, esta escuela es muy buena para la carrera que deseo estudiar en el futuro, tiene excelente infraestructura –escucho el murmullo nervioso y sonrió

-¿Y que deseas estudiar Eren? –pregunto

-Me gustaría ser médico, con especialidad en pediatría –Levi sonrió sin voltear a mirarle

-¿T-t-tu…tu sabes lo que deseas estudi…-Levi lo detuvo tendiéndole una botella de agua

-Toma, bébelo –murmuro para sacar otra botella igual de la mochila, Eren bajo la mirada, había evadido por completo la pregunta

-Estamos a 20 minutos de la meta, así que apúrate a beberla, debemos apresurarnos antes de comenzar a cansarnos –Rivaille volvió a guardar la botella en la mochila y se la colgó al hombro comenzando a caminar dejando un poco a tras a Eren

-E-espera… ¡ah! –el grito alerto a Rivaille que de manera inmediata giro su cuerpo para ver que Eren estuviera bien, rápido el pánico le invadió, Eren había –literalmente- desaparecido de su vista, corrió a donde había estado el chico, observando y sintiéndose estúpido, horrorizado observo como el cuerpo de Eren rodaba por una ladera golpeándose varias veces, mordió sus labios y sin pensarlo se lanzó bajando por la cuesta a la mayor velocidad posible, pero evitando tener el también un accidente pues, ahora la prioridad era ver que Eren estuviera bien, y no era tiempo para lastimarse de igual manera

-Eren, Eren –gritaba una y otra vez, pero el castaño parecía no responder a los gritos, suspiro aliviado cuando a un par de metro para llegar a él observo que movía su cuerpo ligeramente

-Mierda Eren, respóndeme… ¡Eren! –grito más fuerte, mientras seguía bajando, la jodida cuesta era demasiado alta y Eren se mantenía ahora, extrañamente quito, se le semejo un, no, no…quito esos pensamientos de su mente y llego hasta el chiquillo, comenzó a inspeccionarlo, tenía heridas superficiales por todo su cuerpo

-¡Mierda Eren abre los ojos, joder! ¡Respóndeme maldito mocoso! –gritoneo y Eren abrió sus ojos lentamente, dejando escapar una risita, pues, recordaba de Mikasa que su hermano solía maldecir mucho

-Rivaille-san –murmuro adolorido y escucho el suspiro que escapo de los labios de Levi, parecía aliviado

-Mocoso, joder, no vuelvas a meterme un susto así, casi se me sale el jodido corazón –y era verdad, Levi estaba teniendo en ese momento una taquicardia, debido al susto y el esfuerzo de bajar por esa ladera semi-empinada

-¿Te sientes bien? –Eren asintió desorientado, tratando de quitar un poco de tierra de su ropa

-¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? –Eren no supo que responder, pues todo había pasado tan rápido que en ese momento no era capaz de definir todas sus heridas con claridad

-N-no, no lo sé –murmuro aturdido

-Vamos, debemos apresurarnos, seguramente por la adrenalina no eres consiente de tus heridas, debemos llegar a que te revisen –Levi le ayudo a levantarse, pero apenas Eren habia dado el primer paso, se dejó caer, producto de la punzada de dolor a su tobillo, Rivaille le miro el lugar que comenzaba lentamente a amoratarse, se había lastimado, seguramente un esguince menor pero él no podía caminar

-Así que, si te lastimaste –chasqueo la lengua y Eren reprimió la lagrimas adoloridas

Pronto la cara de Eren se convirtió en un poema y el único pensamiento que paso por su mente fue un…

'_Debes estar bromeando'_

-Vamos, sube –Levi se acuclillo frente a Eren que no sabía si el golpe de verdad había sido tan fuerte que ahora alucinaba con ese momento

-Sube ya Jeager –hablo con la voz autoritaria y seria con la que reprendía a las demás personas, Eren obedeció, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Levi y afianzándose a él, un tirón y ahora Levi lo sostenía de sus piernas y subía la ladera lentamente y con cuidado de no lastimarle

Eren comenzaba a sentirse más calmado, el calor de Rivaille era magnifico y estaba comenzando a darle sueño, se acurruco contra la espalda del más bajo, escondiendo su rostro un poco contra el hombro contrario, pronto Rivaille comenzó a sentir ansiedad

-Eren… ¿te estas durmiendo? –no podía mirarle, pero podía sentir como la respiración de Eren se acompasaba

-…No –alcanzo a murmurar y Levi noto el pequeño tono adormilado

-Eren, mocoso, no te duermas –hablo tratando de dar una orden, sonar serio, que Eren entendiera que no debía hacerlo, pero su voz solo tenía tintes de preocupación y miedo

-Pero tengo sueño –murmuro en un pequeño y seguro berrinche

-Te golpeaste la cabeza, no debes dormir, Eren por favor, no te duermas –murmuro angustiado, había salido ya de la ladera, tomo la mochila como pudo y comenzó a caminar más rápido teniendo cuidado de no acrecentar las heridas del enfermo a su espalda

-Lo siento…no puedo, tengo mucho sueño –bostezo y su voz se escuchó aún más débil que las veces anteriores, Levi comenzó a entrar en pánico

-Eren, por favor, quédate conmigo…Eren, no te duermas –Eren se acurruco un poco más y se quedó dormido en la espalda de Levi que comenzó a correr cuando la meta, a unos metros de ellos comenzaba a vislumbrarse

-Lo lamento…-fue lo único que murmuro antes de quedarse dormido

.

.

.

Eren…

.

.

.

Eren…

.

.

.

Eren…por favor, no me dejes Eren, despierta…

.

.

.

_Lo lamento, Levi…_

_._

_._

_._

_Continuara…_

* * *

**¡Tatakae Eren & Rivaille!**

¡Fin del capitulo III!

Capitulo IV: Petra Ral

Eren -extrañamente- a salido ileso de ese pequeño accidente, Rivaille le a dado una regañiza por preocuparlo y sus amigos estan ahi para apoyarle, pero entonces, cuando esta esperando en la enfermeria para volver a casa...acompañado de Rivaille, Mikasa y Armin, alguien toca la puerta preocupada, y no es nadie mas que Petra, la novia de Levi, que preocupada a llegado a la enfermeria, Eren no puede odiarla, menos cuando con esa sonrisa ella le pregunta si esta bien...

* * *

_¡Reviews!_

_ZakuryMinashiro: De nada...gracias a ti por leer, destino...quiza no se, puede xD...Obvio! todos son una bola de envidiosos, celosos, frustrados, Eren es amor aunque sea un nerd feito...mentira es besho como el solo 3 ¡Espero este capitulo te gustara! _

_LAURIE: No mujer bueno, es obvio que si hacemos equipo con alguien como Rivaille morimos ahi en ese momento, que bueno que te guste Levi-chan asi xD! espero te guste este capitulo _

_S. -chan: Lo lamento, mi cuota por cap es corta, por lo menos en esta historia, lamento que los capis sean cortos, pero asi debe de ser u.u que bueno que te guste como es Levi y te guste la historia, gracias por leer 3_

_Shiro-chan Okumura Rivaille: Aasdfasdfasd para comenzar...Oh dios que review tan lago xD! jajaja ya mentira, muchas gracias por considerar que mimanera de escribir es buena, tambien me alegra que esta historia te guste tanto, lo se, cuando te toca con el chico que te gusta te pones como en estado, vegetativo, eres un tomate sin capacidades de pensar jajaja, lo se tambien me a pasado, que mas, gracias por lo de los avances, aveces me da risa escribirlos, aveces no tengo ni idead de que poner pero considero que deben conocer un poquito del siguiente cap para emocionarse, ¡OW! me agregaste, no se quien eres, hablame o ya me hablaste, no lo se xD hazlo anda, no seas timida! jajajaja gracias por leer Hades enamorado, los detalles de la direccion (spoiler) quiza solo era una mentirita piadosa...y que mas...gracias por las felicitaciones, por leer y espero te gustara este capitulo _

_Suzaku Namikaze: Lamento que te despertaras temprano para leer algo como esto jajaja, gracias por leer, lo se es tierno, a mi tambien me gustaria precenciar algo como eso...pero bueno, gracias por leer _

_Paloma-san: Coma algo antes de leer okya xD que bueno que te gustara, tus dudas fueron respondidas en este capitulo, pero aun no sabemos que paso para que Levi ande asi, espero te siga gustando la historia, gracias por leer 3_

_Joeri-Izamune: Lo se, es un maldetho pero ya tendra su karma el muy HDP...asdasdfasd yo tambien tuve ataques raros de fangirl cuando escribi esto SOY LA ESCRITORA Y TUVE ATAQUES FANGIRL xD! lo siento, es que de verdad cuando me lo imagine dije OHDIOSQUEHERMOSO xD Ok dejare de fangirlear, gracias por leer, por seguir estahistoria y espero te guste este capitulo _

_Zhigard : AQUI HAY MAS!_

_Anvaz : Lamento no haber traido conti tan pronto, pero espero disfrutara de este capitulo, lo se mi Eren es amor, es como dificil no amar a Eren aunque sea bien...como decirlo Nerd, desarreglado fofito xD! lo amo...gracias por seguir la historia, espero te guste_

_Tsuki: De nada xD!_

_hiro hito - chan: Aqui esta la conti 3_

_Yuki Sakana-san : Gracias, me alegra que te guste 3 _

_ .Akatsuki : Tarde pero ya vas a poder volver a dormir...okya! lamento haber tardado, espero te guste el capitulo y dejes de estar preocupado por Eren u.u_

_Anne-chan: Ow muchas gracias por considerar mi manera de escribir buena y que te guste, lo se ami tambien me gusta la tematica insititudo y Riren...espero te siga gustando esta historia y la siguas leyendo 3 _

_Guest: ¡Listo actualize! lamento los pocos caps, pero apenas va naciendo xD_

_Rikkukichi: Listo! aqui esta tu actualizacion, con mas de Levi, macho pecho peludo xD  
_

_OdaRivaille : ¿Me amas? o dios es tan repentino u/u espero te guste el capitulo _

* * *

Bueno mis creaturas, eso es todo por esta vez, espero no tardar tanto pero mis actualizaciones son inversamente proporcionales a que tanta inspiracion y flojera tenga xD...voy a tener que poner a alguien a que me golpe con una fusta para cuando me de flojera y no escriba...¡Bueno! eso es todo, espero les guste y se queden privados con el adelanto, solo les digo...no odien a la mujer, no saben lo que hara LOOL!

_¿Me merezco un review?_


End file.
